Presently, within buses, trains and other public transportation vehicles, electronic signage provides information to individuals outside of the public transportation vehicle with respect to the destination, route, etc. relating to the vehicle. Normally, this is accomplished by placing sign systems behind the front windshield or windscreen or behind a side window of the vehicle. The windshield, windscreen or window normally comprises a large piece of glass that is custom fitted within the window space of the public transportation vehicle. The sign system will normally be located on the front of the vehicle or on a side window normally right behind the door for entering into the public transportation vehicle. This provides riders with information who are getting on the public transportation vehicle of the particular destination or route number associated with the vehicle. This type of placement when on a side window of a public transportation vehicle can be intrusive to passengers who are sitting in the seat next to this window.
A major problem arising from the placement of window signage systems upon the front or side of the vehicle comes from the need to periodically clean the inside of the windscreen or window that is between the signage system and the inner face of the window. After extended periods of use, brake dust or other types of dirt may build up between the window and the signage system. In order to clean the window, the signage system must be removed either completely or partially in order to provide access to the glass between the signage system and the inside face of the window for cleaning. This can require a great deal of maintenance time and effort by employees of the public transportation system. Thus, there is a need for some type of sign system that still provide relevant information to the passengers and users of the system but overcomes some of the problem discussed hereinabove with respect to the space required by the signage systems and the periodic maintenance and cleaning requirements associated with them.